


Everything you want is out of my reach

by JustMeWriting



Series: Aro/Ace Kageyama Tobio [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Kagehina wow nice, Alloromantic Hinata Shouyou, Aromantic, Aromantic Kageyama Tobio, Dating, Domestic, Established Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Timeline : High School Third year to ~23 years old, aspec, first names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMeWriting/pseuds/JustMeWriting
Summary: Shouyou wants things that Tobio isn’t sure he can give.He knows he can’t, actually. And they’ve talked about it, of course, when Shouyou confessed, but his stomach twists uncomfortably anyway.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Aro/Ace Kageyama Tobio [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595422
Kudos: 18





	Everything you want is out of my reach

**Author's Note:**

> It was Aromantic Spectrum Awarness Week last week, and I’ve been into Kagehina again, so here we go. Aromantic people can date ! Surprise surprise (I’m aro ace btw !!)
> 
> Also ! I’m trying to follow the way I think they would talk / act etc ^^
> 
> Brief mention of sex at the end

Shouyou wants things that Tobio isn’t sure he can give. 

He knows he can’t, actually. 

There’s so many other things he can give Shouyou though - a partner, a setter, a best friend, a bed to sleep in and a hand to hold. A challenge. They lift each other up, become better together. 

Shouyou looks at him with _something_ in his eyes that Tobio knows he can’t give back. He feels bad about it, for the first time in his life. It didn’t matter before, that he was aromantic, because there was no one he wanted to make happy like he wants to for Shouyou. It twists in his guts when the other boy cuddles closer to him at night, when he holds his hand and burns the kitchen trying to cook his favourite meal. 

And they’ve talked about it, of course. When Shouyou looked at him that afternoon, with the bright orange sun slowly setting down behind him, dripping into his hair and melting the boy with the sky. He said “Tobio ?” and held that thing in his eyes and his face that Tobio couldn’t recognise yet. 

“Yeah ?”

“I think I love you.”

It hadn’t shocked him as much as it should have, probably. He couldn’t recognise the light in Shouyou’s eyes yet, but he knew what they had was special. He knew he was for Shouyou what no one else was. Shouyou was for him something unique, too. 

“Ah. I...”

Shouyou had blushed and looked down, embarrassed, like he was sure Tobio would say it back. It was all him, to be confident like that about the most uncertain things. 

“I’m aromantic. I don’t... have like, romantic love. For others.”

Shouyou had looked up, surprised. There hadn’t been hurt, on his face. At least, Tobio didn’t think so. 

“Really ? Sorry for telling you that I just... You look nice, in this light. It felt right.”

He was blushing again and Tobio thought _yes, you do too_. He wondered what would happen if he said it.

Tobio could have guessed the words Shouyou had prepared, “will you be my boyfriend ?” unsaid but hanging in the air between them. Maybe he had practiced them in front of his mirror, or maybe he would have blurred them out without thinking beforehand. And he thought about it, let his eyes wander away from his best friend’s face to settle on the grass of his garden. 

What would it mean, to be Shouyou’s boyfriend ? More cuddles, maybe. Hand holding, or kissing- no, not kissing. Shouyou would probably respect his boundaries too, that idiot. Would it mean dates ? They already met every weekend anyway. They ate lunch together and Shouyou texted him all the time they were apart. He wasn’t sure what being boyfriends would change about that. It didn’t seem too bad, the idea of dating him. He was his best friend. If he was to date someone, then it made sense for it to be Shouyou. 

The silence stretched between them. 

“You’re not gonna ask me to be your boyfriend ?”

“Wha- but you said that... I mean, you don’t like me.”

“I like you alright. Not like you do, but you’re my best friend. And partner.”

Tobio felt his cheeks warm, still a bit embarrassed (and entirely too happy) about the words. The other boy stayed silent for a little longer, before slowly putting his head on Tobio’s shoulder. He was touchy and with the years Tobio had gotten used to it, through sleepovers and cheer force of will from the smaller boy. 

“Tobio.”

“Yeah ?”

“Do you want to be my boyfriend ?”

“Yeah. I think so.”

They had started dating in their third year of high school, sometime between seasons, in Tobio’s garden. And now they were adults, living together and playing professionally. Still dating, even if the6 were different now.

They were sitting in bed, Shouyou scrolling on his phone and Tobio at his side, and arm thrown over the wing spiker’s stomach. He sat up a bit, the twist of his stomach heavy. 

“Shouyou ?”

He must have sensed that it was important -he always knew when it was important- because Shouyou looked at him immediately. 

“Yeah, what is it ? Are you okay ?”

There was genuine concern in his voice, and it made Tobio look away. 

“I’m sorry I can’t like you like you want me to.”

He still wasn’t looking at Shouyou, and the silence stretched for a bit before the man’s hand fell on his arm, gentle. 

“Hey, To’. It’s okay. I don’t want you to do something we know you can’t. I’m happy with what I have, so happy that I get to have this part of you. I don’t care how you love me as long as you don’t _hate_ me. If we had stayed friends, I would have been happy too. You remember right ? As long as you’re here, I’m invincible. It goes both ways.”

They were looking at each other now, eyes locked in. Shouyou was rarely that serious. Tobio nodded, planting a quick kiss to the other’s lips. They did it sometimes, always on Tobio’s accord.

“Sorry. I was being stupid. I couldn’t hate you, anyway.”

Shouyou laughed. 

“You admit it ! After all these years, you admit that you’re stupid. Bakageyama, I’m impressed.”

“Shut up !”

It ended in a tickle fight and later, when the night had fallen and they had eaten, Shouyou made love to Tobio and Tobio had sex with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought of that, if there was grammar mistakes, your own headcanons about them etc...
> 
> Have a good day or night, you’re doing great.


End file.
